Now that you're here
by Jenry Rye Cherimonde
Summary: Emperor Hotohori decides to stay in the Country fo Konan and let the others look for the Sacred Jewel. As days passed the daughter of a Konan Soldier comes to visit him... Will she be the one to stop the pain that Hotohori's feeling?
1. Call me Hotohori

**Sorry if it's short.. Anyway I chose the name Aki because it means Autumn.. And well.. I like Autumn! And I know Hotohori has a wife in the OVA and later part of the Series. But hey! This is a Fanfic! Hahaha! Anyway ENJOY! Oh! and R&R please!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

"Emperor Hotohori? Are you okay?" Aki asked as she knocked and came inside the room of the Emperor. Aki was the daughter ofSeiji, a soldier inthe KonanArmy. She had redish brownish hairwhich was up to her shoulders and she wore an orange kimono and matching sandals. Hotohori on the other hand was wearing his usualclothes andhadhis hair down. They were both good friends but Aki never really went to the palace until now. They first met in Seiji's house, when Hotohori came to visit Aki's sick father.

"Oh Aki... I didn't see you coming in…" Hotohori said as Aki looked around her; it was the first time she came inside Hotohori's room. It had read large pillars and a big four poster bed which Hotohori sat on, Also his room had a big cabinet withSuzaku printed on it and big designer table with a matching chair. On the table there sat a big stuff toy that Miaka gave to Hotohori... Aki stared at it for quite some time until Hotohori spoke and told Aki to sit down on the chair beside the big table.

At once Aki sat down on the chair and asked Hotohori. "Emperor? Why didn't you go with Miaka and the others? Is something a matter?"

Hotohori stood up and just sighed. "I shouldn't go with them… I have a country to take care and protect… And.."

"And?"

"And… I am afraid Aki.. Afraid of seeing Miaka and Tamahome together… I know I can't force her to love her.. But.. This pain I'm feeling knowing that.. "

Aki just stood up and came near Hotohori. _"Emperor? There is nothing to be afraid about… If she is your true love then she should have chosen you and not Tamahome… Emperor? Someone is still waiting for you to love her.."_ She smiled at him and took his hand. "Let's go for a walk Emperor!" She pulled him out of his room and accidentally knocked his head on the pillar.

"Ouch.." Hotohori said while rubbing his forehead.

"Whoops! Uhoh.. Um.. Um..." Aki bowed continuously asking for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Emperor.. Please forgive me? Sorry sorry sorry…"

Hotohori stood up and patted Aki's head. "It's okay Aki.. Don't worry about it.. You're forgiven.. And please.. Call me Hotohori.."

Aki looked up at Hotohori. Amazed by what she heard she cheerfully smiled at him saying yes.

He cheerfully laughed and smiled at Aki taking her hand. "Anyway Aki.. Let's go horse-riding! I'm sure your father won't mind…"

Aki was stunned by what she heared and stuttered while answering him. "I.. Um.. Err.. Sure.. I.. I… Guess… Hehehe…"

"Okay then Aki… Let's go!" Hotohori pulled Aki's left hand and walked briskly to the stables. As they arrived there Hotohori got his horse and then Aki borrowed her father's horse which was white with black spots. As Hotohori mounted his big white horse, Aki just kept on staring thinking how handsome Hotohori was… Until...

"Aki…" Hotohori started _"Thank you.."_ He smiled at Aki and Aki smiled back, knowing that Hotohori felt a little better.

* * *

**Hahaha! No comments here! Except that it's short... Hehehe.. Anyway hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	2. The Accident

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! It's longer! Hahaha! Remember! I don't own anyone but Aki and the other characters I created! Okay? Hahaha! R&R please! ENJOY!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

They rode on their horses and started talking about how long it was since they've seen each other and how Aki managed to meet Miaka and Tamahome. 

_"I was walking down the street trying to buy the herbal medicine my dad needed for my little brother… When suddenly…"_

_"Wait a minute Aki… Your little brother was sick? Why didn't your father tell me this?"_

_"Well… Father didn't want to bother you with your work so…"_

_"So? So he didn't tell me your little brother was sick?"_

_"Um... Emperor? I mean Hotohori... Can we get back to the story?"_

_"Oh... Yeah… Sure… But… How's your little brother?"_

_"He's fine now… After he drank the medicine that Tamahome gave me…"_

_"Tamahome gave you the herbal medicine?"_

_"Um… Actually Miaka did… With Tamahome…"_

_"Ah… I see… But when did this happen?"_

_"When Tamahome visited his family… with Miaka… I met them when I saw Tamahome. Well... I've met Tamahome long before I met you... But for some reason... You're much closer to me than he has been."_

_"Hmm… Yes... Yes… I see… You live at the same village... Right?"_

_"Yup!" Aki smiled at him but Hotohori seemed to be bothered by something. "Hey Hotohori?"_

"Yes Aki?"

_"If you really love someone… Should you tell them how you feel? Even… Even if you know that you can't be with that… Someone?"_

_"Well…"_

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Hotohori embraces Miaka and says I love you to her many times._

**:END OF FLASHBACK:** (What a short flashback)

_"Yes Aki… I think you should… It would be better than keeping your feelings to yourself…"_

_"Ah! I see… Hey Hotohori? Did you tell Miaka how much you loved her?"_

_"Huh?"_ Hotohori looked startled at the question Aki gave him. _"Um… Yes… Yes I did…"_

_"Wow… You must be pretty brave to say those words to her… Even if you knew that she has Tamahome already."_

_"Thank you for saying that Aki… I appreciate that… So… Why ask me that question? Is there someone you want to say I love you to?"_

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Um... Maybe?"

Silence filled the air as they rode on for hours. They looked at neither one another as Aki answered Hotohori's question, because deep down inside Aki, she knew that she and Hotohori will never be together. Or will they?

_"Um… Aki? Who is this…"_

As Hotohori asked who was the lucky man Aki cuts him off by asking him _"Emperor Hotohori? Can we rest for a little while? Star is getting tired… _(Star is the horse of Aki's dad)_"_

_"Oh okay... Hmm… But we should find a good spot… Ahah! There's a good spot! We could rest there for a while!"_ Hotohori said as he pointed at the lake.

_"Thanks Emperor! I mean Hotohori…"_ Aki said blushing at him.

_"No problem! Let's go!"_ He looked at her and smiled _"Aki… Remember when I visited you and your dad?"_

_"Yes... I do... You were all dressed up when you came into our cottage…"_ Aki said making a face.

_"And you on the other hand were in your nightdress!"_ Hotohori chuckled and Aki laughed as they arrived near the lake.

_"Oooo... Oh! Yes! I remember that!For the first time ever, I saw you smile..."_

_"Well... For me it was the first time I saw a beautiful girl in a nightdress." _

_"Oh... Um.."_ Aki blushed as Hotohori dismounted his horse.

_"I think you should dismount your horse too.Star looks very tired." _Hotohori made a hand gesture to assist on dismounting the horse but unfortunately, she slipped andfell on top ofHotohori and accidentally kissed him!

**:Aki's thoughts:**

_Oh my gawd… What have I done… No… We can't be together… Don't think of that Aki… You forgot about him long ago! Don't fall for him again... Please… Don't… Don't let me fall for you…_

**:End of Aki's thoughts:**

**:Hotohori's thoughts:**

_Aki..? Is she the one? Her lips are so soft… But… She might not love me… What is this feeling… Is it… True Love..? Is she really the one for me. The one who will save me... From.. The pain I'm feeling... The loneliness... I'm feeling..._

**:End of Hotohori's thoughts:**

Aki and Hotohori just stared at each other, eyes widened and both very startled. Then, Aki stood up, looked away and walked away.

_"Aki... wait..."_ Hotohori said as he stood up.

_"I'm sorry Hotohori... I didn't mean too... I'm really sorry..."_**

* * *

****Wow... Hahaha! Um... Nothing to say. Anyway R&R please! Criticism is always welcome! **

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


End file.
